


Resurrection {HIATUS}

by PastelleRose



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood, Family Dynamics, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelleRose/pseuds/PastelleRose
Summary: (Written pre-January 10th, post-January 6th)A small angst fic about the resurrection of Wilbur Soot and the complicated emotional effects it leaves on everyone after it has occured.{This is my first fic, so any suggestions, tips, and critiques are welcome ^^}[DISCLAIMER: SAD-ist's design/headcanon for Phil's wings (one being scorched beyond repair by protecting Wilbur from the explosion and one that is just fine) is used in this fic. All credits for this headcanon/design go to her! I thought it was a good explanation as to why he can't fly instead of simply "he doesn't have elytra."]
Kudos: 19





	Resurrection {HIATUS}

Ghostbur knew for the days leading up until now that it was likely the events that occurred while he was a ghost would not stay in his memory, if he even remembered them in the first place. 

He could never tell if he was an amnesiac or if he was simply restricted from feeling negative emotion because he died happy. It wasn’t a thing he could keep in the front of mind, either; as soon as he started thinking hard on it, it was like his brain shut off, and he went back to mindlessly running his fingers through the soft, deep blue curls of wool on his Friend. He went back to reading and re-reading over and over again the history books that documented everything in his world, back to playing ghostly tunes on his guitar, back to pretending that Blue solves everyone’s problems.

  
  


But for whatever it’s worth,

Ghostbur was no more.

  
  


The last thing Wilbur remembered was leaning against the tensed body of his father, and thanking him quietly, as a searing pain in his abdomen spread throughout his whole body. A warm, sticky liquid pooling up in his sinuses and beginning to fill his lungs. Soft feathers to his left, and seared ones to his right.

“Wilbur. Wilbur, are you there?” A deep, familiar voice asked with concern.

Wilbur’s eyes slowly fluttered open, and he blinked a couple times to adjust to the light. He slowly moved his arms to push himself up into a sitting position, but another familiar figure, still blurry, pulled him up and wrapped a feathery, cloak-like limb over him.

“Welcome back, son,” Phil said dryly. Even as he was holding his son, the one he should be happy to have back alive, in his arms, his face was cold and emotionless.

“Hey, Phil.” Wilbur looked out the open wall of the cave, only to see much more damage than he ever remembered doing. “Phil, what- why-” he stuttered, looking out to what he thinks used to be his L’Manburg. “..Why are these craters deeper than I remember? Where- where is my chair? Oh my god, did I… was this…” Wilbur trailed off, completely in shock. “I thought I had blown up L’Manburg, I remember what it looked like, this wasn’t all me, was it?” Deep pangs of regret surged through him every time his heart beated, increasing in severity with every word that dropped from his lips. He remembered the scene clearly, looking out into the rubble: everyone, every citizen of Manburg, the Badlands, the Greater Dream SMP, and Pogtopia; every person he had betrayed. At the time he was overjoyed to have such a weight off his chest, and knew this was the only time he could ever die happily, which is why he made his father end it there and then; or at least, he thought it ended. There was no slit in his stomach upon some inspection, only a long scar that was stitched up and bandaged.

“No, Wilbur. It’s been almost two months since then.” Phil replied, almost angrily. He sighed, looking out to the crater that had been created just 4 days before, the sun heating up the remnants of stone. “After you blew Manburg to smithereens, Techno released two withers onto everyone and it caused even more destruction. He fought all of your friends _ , _ ” he said with a sigh, seemingly bothered that he has to even remember all of this. “From there it’s a blur for me. L’Manburg was rebuilt, Tubbo exiled Tommy, I was put under house arrest, they tried to execute Techno.” He stops, and pulls his wings behind him. Wilbur takes the hint and doesn't press further.

Eret stands leaning against the wall in the corner, observing the two, who are now bathed in winter sunlight. A small gust of wind brushes snow off the top of the cave and sends it swirling inside, making Wilbur shiver. The cold air washing across him makes the hair on his arms stand on end, and it is only now that he looks around for his trenchcoat. Phil dropped one of his spare jackets in Wilbur’s lap, without a word. Even if he was feeling a lot of different ways about Wilbur’s resurrection, he still felt obligated to help him, despite how against it the rest of him was.


End file.
